


Heart Thief

by TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms



Series: Fanfic Gifts for my lovely chickadees ❤ [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Gen, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elvenking Thranduil has always guarded his heart closely and yet...you, a female human working as a thief for Thorin, managed to steal it from him unwittingly.</p><p>"Right from the start, you were a thief; you stole my heart and I - your willing victim." - Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarleyDeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/gifts).



> I'm sorry if this was sloppy, mellonamin. You deserve better gifts <3

Addiena was beginning to think that the Valar hated them - first off, the Company got lost in the forests of Mirkwood. Then, they almost became lunch for the gigantic spiders lurking in the forests had not Bilbo rescued them all and finally, they had been captured by the Wood-Elves of Mirkwood. Now they were standing before the infamous Elvenking Thranduil, trussed up like turkeys and weaponless - his son Prince Legolas and his patrol had searched and confiscated all of their swords, axes, daggers, war hammers...even Ori's harmless slingshot!

 

But right now, they had bigger things to worry about than being weaponless - they were standing before Thranduil. The Elvenking Thranduil who Thorin Oakenshield himself hated to the very core of his being, was infamous for his cold-hearted attitude even towards his own son Legolas and was just downright bad news - plain and simple. Adienna had no idea how they were going to get out of this mess this time; Thranduil was no fool and he could easily command his guards to execute them right there and then on the spot for trespassing into his lands.

 

But despite the situation they were in, Addiena couldn't help noticing how beautiful the Elvenking was. He truly and most definitely was the epitome of the famed Elvish beauty; sure, Elves like Lindir of Imladris were really attractive, but Thranduil was undoubtedly the most perfect and most beautiful Elf she had ever laid eyes on.

Thranduil had long straight hair that streamed down his back and chest like waterfalls of pure starlight, his skin was so smooth and fair like polished ivory and he had the most breathtaking eyes - they were a dark azure color like the deepest ocean after a raging thunderstorm.  
He wore a fine silver silk brocade woven with intricate patterns that was clasped at the collar with a sinister-looking brooch and his legs were encased in black tights that ended in dark grayish-brown leather boots. On top of his head was a crown of long thin branches with ripe red rowan berries and small reddish-orange autumn leaves lined along their twisted spines. Three intricate rings decorated the index and ring fingers each of both his hands, while the grandest sapphire ring ever created rested comfortably on the index finger of Thranduil's left hand.  
The Elvenking lounged back in a mighty throne that stood on a raised platform of gnarled tree branches; the seat was draped over with a blood red satin robe draped over the seat and the backrest was decorated with intimidating large antlers, the sun's warm rays shining from behind it and giving him a more ethereal glow - it all just reminded Addiena of how Elves were the more perfect children of Eru Ilúvatar.

 

 

"It has been a long time since Thorin Oakenshield traveled so far east. And for what purpose? Where does your journey end?", Thranduil's deep and powerful voice echoed coldly throughout the cavernous underground, sending shivers down Addiena's spine as some rather...promiscuous thoughts subtly invaded her imagination, especially even more so when she noticed those rouge-colored lips slowly curl into a sinful smirk... "Take them to the dungeons. Leave Oakenshield and I alone to talk.", the Elvenking's voice suddenly turned hard again and he dismissed them off casually with a careless flick of his hand.

 

Addiena was seized by one of the guards and dragged away a little less harshly than the rest of the struggling and cursing dwarves, but as she complied reluctantly and walked towards the dungeons, she could feel someone's piercing gaze burning like fire into her back. Glancing behind her briefly, she swore that she caught Thranduil staring at her with an unusually bewildered expression upon his graceful features for a brief moment before his demeanor swiftly flashed back to the uncaring and stoic Elvenking of Mirkwood once more...

 

* * *

 

 

The soft clack of keys being turned in a lock followed by the silent creaking of metal bars instantly snapped Addiena out of her deep sleep, but being a well-trained thief, she kept her eyes closed and her breathing calm to make it seem as if she were still sleeping soundly. There was the unmistakable shuffling of robes and the dull thud of heavy boots approaching her quietly and slowly before it stopped; Addiena could definitely tell that there was someone standing in front of her right now - albeit faintly, there was someone's body heat emanating towards her. For a long moment, there was a tense silence that made Addiena want to hold her breath, but she kept breathing calmly until a very familiar voice spoke softly.

 

"I know you're awake. Why do you continue to feign slumber?"

 

Addiena opened her eyes and was surprised to see the great Elvenking himself Thranduil Oropherion towering above her. Even though he had foregone his regal Woodland crown, he still emanated from him a majestic and commanding aura. In his right hand to which Addiena noticed that he only wore his large sapphire ring, the Elvenking held a gnarled wooden staff with an intricately designed black marble handle. On the left side of his hip rested a long curved sword with beautiful markings along the length of the shining silvery blade; it was half-hidden underneath the thick velvet folds of his maroon robe.

 

 

"I did not think that the mighty Elvenking himself would sneak around his own palace like a thief in the middle of the night to mingle with his prisoners.", Addiena smiled derisively as she sat up and smoothed down her long silver hair, her tiffany blue eyes meeting Thranduil's icy stare. "What dastardly deed have I done to receive such an unusual visit at this ungodly hour, Your Grace?", there was clearly dry humor in her cold tone, so sharp that it could cut cleanly through stone.

 

 

"You are brave to speak to me like that.", Thranduil merely stared back at Addiena coolly as he tilted her chin up with the tip of his staff. "Such impertinence will not save you here, woman. With the situation as such and where you are right now, I believe I clearly have the upper hand right now. So long as your leader Oakenshield refuses to accept my bargain, you all shall stay here in my prisons until you rot."

 

"We shall see, Your Highness.", Addiena frowned slightly as she slapped Thranduil's staff away from her chin. "And don't point that twig of yours at me - I'm not an animal."

 

Thranduil smirked in amusement as he put down his staff and crossed his arms a little. "Such a spirited human. What is your name?"

 

"Why should I tell you my name?", Addiena huffed haughtily as she copied Thranduil's actions in an exaggerated fashion.

 

"Because I'm the King and when a King speaks, you obey.", Thranduil slightly turned his nose up snootily at Addiena.

 

"Well then, Your Highness...", Addiena raised an eyebrow at Thranduil before she raised her voice defiantly. "...You can take your staff and shove it up your perfectly royal behind, you--"

 

Addiena's words were suddenly swallowed up and her breath caught painfully in her throat when she realized that the Elvenking was kissing her; yes, Thranduil was kissing her! The female thief went numb from the shock and was completely speechless, mouth left hanging agape even when Thranduil pulled away from her slowly. Addiena quickly regained her senses a split second after and covered her mouth in horror as her expression went from wide-eyed surprise to full-blown anger.

 

"You... You jerk! Why did you kiss me?!", Addiena shot up to her feet and angrily beat her fists against Thranduil's chest. "That was my first kiss too! What, you think just because you're the King of Mirkwood that you can kiss whomever you like?! You are such a--"

 

Thranduil held Addiena's wrists tightly to stop her from punching him and pinned her against the prison wall, her back slamming painfully against the rough rock face of the prison. The female thief gritted her teeth not in pain, but in indignation as she met Thranduil's intense stare. It was as if he was searching the very depths of her soul with those piercing blue eyes of his - it made her heart race and her blood flush in her cheeks at the intensity and close proximity; she was standing so very close to the object of her admiration who had just kissed her like mere seconds ago!

 

"...You remind me of her so much.", Thranduil murmured, his cold gaze softening sadly, and Addiena blinked in confusion.

 

"Who?", the curious words slipped from her lips automatically and Addiena mentally cursed herself - how could she ask something so stupid?! But much to her further surprise, Thranduil answered her question albeit with a bittersweet smile.

 

"My wife. Calithilien was her name.", Thranduil smiled wistfully as he remembered his wife.

 

 

"She must have been a beauty, judging by the way you mentioned her name...", Addiena mused softly, wondering why her heart fell a little towards her stomach.

 

"She was.", Thranduil nodded as he slowly released Addiena's wrists and stepped back, his eyes turning dreamy. "The both of you have the same long platinum hair, the same fair milky skin and the same tender blue eyes. Her voice was as gentle as a stream of the purest water, she was as delicate as a light summer breeze and as graceful as a fawn. But she was feisty too - feisty as well as hot-headed underneath that sweet exterior.", the Elvenking chuckled softly. "Come to think of it, you both are so very alike in every way...", he mused more to himself than Addiena.

 

Addiena became tight-lipped as she listened to Thranduil's description of her - he really was in love with her, he had never stopped loving her...

 

"What happened to her?", she asked quietly and Thranduil turned away slowly.

 

"...She was taken to Gundabad by Orcs and murdered there.", Thranduil almost choked on those words as he remembered his despair, his sorrow when he lost Calithilien...

 

Addiena felt her initial anger ebb away slowly when she heard the pain in Thranduil's voice and hesitantly approached the Elvenking, softly clasping a hand upon the tall Elf's shoulder to offer whatever comfort she could convey. The Elvenking turned to face Addiena, surprise etched upon his face.

 

"...I'm sorry. You must have loved her very much.", Addiena nodded awkwardly and was about to step back when she found herself being pulled into a tight embrace by Thranduil. Her gasp of surprise was muffled in his thick satin robes and their bodies were pressed so tightly together that Addiena could feel Thranduil's body warmth radiating towards her.

 

"Wait. Just..let me be like this a little while longer.", Thranduil begged softly as he held onto Addiena tightly and she closed her eyes slowly, the only noise between them being their steady breathing in the quiet prison cell.

 

"...Addiena.", the female thief finally whispered softly.

 

"What?"

 

"Addiena. My name is Addiena.", she repeated as she looked at Thranduil who gently cupped her face with one hand.

 

"Addiena...", Thranduil murmured softly before pressing their lips together, Addiena not offering any resistance this time...

 

* * *

 

 

There were just too many Orcs! There was no way they could win this battle without further help, even with the combined armies of Elven, Men and Dwarves! As Addiena paused briefly in the middle of the terrible battle, the sinking reality of the horrors of battle began to sink in slowly. Time seemed to halt as her tiffany blue eyes wandered across the battlefield. Besides the stinking corpses of Orcs and massive trolls, corpses of Dwarves and Elves in their shining armor as well as bodies of the Laketown people laid motionless either open-eyed or battered beyond belief across the plains. Black and crimson blood streamed in rivulets across the ground and bloodstained weapons - spears, axes, hammers, swords, clubs, maces, arrows... - were strewn by the bodies or protruded from the corpses. She was not a warrior; she was a thief. She was not trained for such horrors and yet here she was, fighting alongside men who were more experienced in training and had obviously fought more battles than she ever had. But they too were suffering heavy casualties and losses by the minute; if they couldn't survive, how could she?!

An arrow whizzed past her cheek and Addiena stumbled back in shock, turning to face her attacker and saw an armored Orc rushing forward with his large spiked mace. With a fearful cry of surprise, the female thief barely ducked the lethal swing of the mace and rolled away from her attacker. As she did so, she stabbed his knee and brought the Orc down as her blade withdrew with a slick wet sound and black putrid blood coated the shining blade. But just as she thought she was safe, another arrow whizzed towards her from behind and embedded itself in her right shoulder. With a sharp scream of pain, Addiena clasped her injured shoulder and felt the shaft of the arrow; breaking most of it off, the female thief left the arrowhead embedded in her shoulder and hurried away towards the city of Dale as she narrowly dodged Orcs who pursued her.

Addiena lost her pursuers within the twisting alleyways of Dale's broken, corpse-strewn ruins and ducked into an abandoned house, the burnt and splintered door hanging on its rusted hinges. She pulled her hand away to reveal sticky crimson blood staining her fingers and trickling down her dirt-streaked arm; the female thief felt overwhelmingly frightened for the first time in her life - she was not meant to be on the battlefield. As much as she wanted to help her friends in this war, she was no warrior - she felt useless and hopeless...

 

"Die, human scum!"

 

Addiena whipped around and shrieked as an Orc brought down a large serrated knife upon her, but adrenaline coursed through her body instantly and she deflected the lethal blow with her blade. The Orc warrior kept raining blows upon a helpless and cornered Addiena with his weapon as the female human desperately tried to stay alive; finally when the female thief spotted an opening to escape, she immediately took it and managed to get away from the death trap. The Orc warrior's blade still managed to nick her ankle, but Addiena ran away as fast as she could with the enemy pursuing her once more.

Addiena dashed away desperately the best she could with a nicked ankle, but it was obvious that the Orc would soon be upon her to finish what he had started. Not looking where she was going, Addiena tripped over a fallen Elven warrior and landed on her injured shoulder, letting out a pained yelp. The Orc growled with a wicked smirk as it approached the female human and raised its blade above its head to finish her off.

 

"Now you will die.", the Orc bared its dirty fangs in a malicious grin.

 

Addiena quickly wound back and stabbed the Orc in its thigh and the creature went down with a howl of agony, dropping its blade. It tried to beg for mercy as Addiena scrambled up to her feet with her sword, but the Orc was soon silenced as Addiena sank the blade into its chest. She began hacking away at the now dead Orc with her blade furiously as black blood splattered everywhere onto her body and the blood-covered snow.

 

"Addiena!"

 

Addiena was grabbed from behind, an arm wrapped around her waist tightly as another hand attempted to wrestle the sword out of her grasp. The female human struggled violently as she tried to punch her assailant and wriggle free from his grasp, but it was clear that whoever had subdued her was much stronger than her.

 

"Don't touch me!", she screamed hysterically. "Get your hands off me!"

 

"Addiena, stop! It's me!", the female thief met a pair of familiar azure eyes.

 

"T-Thranduil...", Addiena's hands trembled noticeably and she dropped her sword on the ground with a clatter.

 

Thranduil tightly cradled Addiena close to his chest as her knees buckled out from underneath her and the female human collapsed in his arms. Addiena did not know what overcame her all of a sudden, but she started to weep openly as she clutched onto the Elvenking's armor tightly. Thranduil held Addiena close to him, his features filled with concern and relief that she was alive.

Truth be told, Thranduil had fallen in love with Addiena ever since she entered his realm with Thorin's Company. Something about her struck Thranduil as familiar and he realized that she reminded him of his wife Calithilien in every aspect - her unique beauty, her feisty attitude... This female human thief had unwittingly stolen his heart and the strange thing was that he let her steal it, despite having sealed his emotions away for a millennia after his wife was murdered in cold blood...

 

"It's okay. I'm here. You're safe now, Addiena.", the Elvenking soothed as he stroked her hair gently to calm the shaking woman down.

 

"Th-Thranduil, please...", Addiena sniffed, feeling weak and small in Thranduil's arms, as she buried her face in the crook of Thranduil's neck. "...Get me out of here. Please.", she pleaded quietly. "This war... All this death... I can't handle this... Thranduil, please! I'm begging you, take me away from this place! I don't care where you bring me to - I just want to get away from all this!", her voice cracked with desperation.

 

Thranduil held Addiena close to him until her sniffles died down and her body gradually stopped trembling. The Elvenking gently cupped the female thief's with both hands to make her face him before he pressed their lips together softly, feeling Addiena relax in his embrace. The both of them were locked in a tender embrace for a good long while before Thranduil broke the kiss and looked at Addiena lovingly.

 

"Then come back to Mirkwood with me, Addiena.", Thranduil stroked a surprised Addiena's cheek gently before he clasped both of her shaking hands in his, never breaking their gaze as he did so. "Follow me."

 

It was a long silence before Addiena looked at their entwined hands and nodded slowly as she met Thranduil's gaze once more.

 

"...I will follow you."

 

* * *

 

 

"Mama, can you tell me a story?"

 

Addiena smiled as she placed her book down and looked at her little daughter Celeste who was kneeling down on the grass in front of her.

 

 

The two of them were outside in the gardens of Mirkwood for some fresh air and sunshine as Celeste was a rather energetic child despite her graceful outlook. Thranduil was busy pacifying another petty Council matter and would join them later.

After she returned with Thranduil to Mirkwood, Addiena was courted by the Elvenking and wed to him the next year. His firstborn son Legolas was kind to her and treated her like she was his real mother; he was also glad to see his father happy again for Thranduil had been alone for far too long. When Celeste was born, Legolas was excited to be a big brother for he was the only child for an age.

 

"What story do you want me to tell you, child?", Addiena asked as she lifted Celeste onto her lap.

 

Before Celeste could reply, her pretty blue doll-like eyes caught sight of someone entering the gardens and her face lit up instantly with a toothy smile. Bouncing off Adiena's lap, Celeste tore across the grass excitedly towards the figure who was striding towards them and met the figure halfway with a big smile.

 

"Daddy!", she squealed as a pair of strong arms scooped her up.

 

"My sweet Celeste.", Thranduil smiled as he kissed Celeste's cheek softly. "Have you been a good girl?"

 

"She's been as active as ever.", Addiena chuckled, striding up towards her daughter and husband. "Running around here and there like a woodland sprite, tripping over rocks and whatnot."

 

"She gets that energy from you.", Thranduil teased Addiena as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

 

"But she certainly has your looks.", Addiena smiled as she lightly pinched the bridge of Celeste's cute button nose and her daughter squealed.

 

Thranduil put Celeste down with a laugh and she hurried away on one of her little adventures in Mirkwood's vast gardens. Addiena made a move to follow her, but was pulled back by Thranduil who tightly wrapped his arms around her lithe waist and kissed her deeply. Addiena's hands came up to wrap themselves around Thranduil's neck as her fingers tangled themselves in his soft starlight hair.

 

"I love you, Addiena.", Thranduil whispered softly.

 

"I love you too, Thranduil.", Addiena murmured back.

 

Thranduil and Addiena smiled at each other as they held onto one another. Thranduil was glad that Addiena stole his heart and made him feel loved once more; he would never forget the day he set his eyes on her and let him steal his heart - she was his heart thief and he was her willing victim.

**Author's Note:**

> For my most loyal follower of the "Remote Watcher" series and my mellonamin - the ever wonderful HarleyDeadpool :)  
> Merry Christmas to you and with warmest hugs of love, TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms <3


End file.
